


Ghost of You

by evilwriter37



Series: One Word Whump Prompts [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Whump, stoick!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stoick mourns Hiccup.Prompt: ghost
Series: One Word Whump Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685668
Kudos: 23





	Ghost of You

Stoick saw him everywhere he went. Waking up in the morning and leaving his bedroom, he saw him. Sitting at the table, he saw him sitting across from him. He left his house, and he swore he was walking beside him, talking. 

Stoick powered through it like he did all things, but sometimes, when he didn’t want it, tears would burn hot in his eyes. He would blink them away, pretend they had never existed. And he would try to do the same with Hiccup’s ghost. Only when he was at home, at night, did he cry. His home was so empty, and it would remain empty forever. He’d gotten used to the absence of Valka’s presence, but now he had to get used to the absence of Hiccup’s. 


End file.
